A Twist in Time
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Time is turned back, and Shinichi finds himself without his memory and the people around him preventing him from regaining his memory!
1. Chapter 1

"There is no way out," sneered a tall man with long blond hair who was donning sheer black from his top hat to his polished shoes. As odd as his apparel might seem, the most attention-seeking thing about him was the gleaming pistol in his left hand. It was aimed at a dark-haired azure-eyed panting boy.

"Farewell, Edogawa Conan, ah no, Kudo Shinichi," mocked Gin with a smirk, his left forefinger bearing ominously down on the gun trigger.

_Pong!_

The bullet found its mark on Conan's heaving chest. Blood surged out where his heart was located. He clasped the gash and collapsed in pain. "Shinjutsu wa itsumo hitotsu! You'll never elude retribution!" gasped Conan with his final breath. Then his eyes shut for the last time.

Gin made his getaway, but not before leering at the lifeless body before him. "I don't believe in karma."

--

Kaito Kuroba landed in a warehouse disguised in his Kaitou Kid masquerade. He heard that Conan had gone there to ultimately end the battle between him and the Black Organisation because the syndicate had at long last exposed his cover. Subsequently, he was apprehensive of the outcome. _He shouldn't have gone there alone, he knew it was too risky! He just wanted to end everything so the people around him would not be harmed! That baro mystery otaku. Always thinking for others, never for himself!_

In trepidation, he skimmed around the large warehouse. His vision was limited by the reams of crates stacked there. Anxiously, he darted among the heaps. As he turned around a corner, consternation imbued his every sense. There before his eyes laid Conan's corpse, his clothes drenched in blood. Conan's once endearing countenance was now a pasty pallor devoid of blood.

Kaito shook his head in disbelief. _No, this could not be happening._ He stumbled to Conan's side and shook Conan aggressively, hoping against hope that Conan would open those lively blues and say: SURPRISE! But no, there was no reaction from Conan whatsoever. _Conan's dead, gone! Now it's me alone against the Black Organisation, the people who murdered my father! I swear to God I'm going to get them for this!_

Hugging Conan tightly, he pondered upon what to do. Suddenly, an idea flashed through his mind. _That might work!_

Losing no time, he fastened Conan securely to himself and prepared his hand glider. Then, he soared off into the gloomy sky towards his classmate Akako Koisumi's mansion. Like himself, Akako was no normal teenager. She was in fact, the last remaining bona fide witch left on earth. And he was counting on her to save Conan's life.

--

"Gomen, I can't do it. It's against the rules, the laws of nature. There is nothing I can do," Akako explained.

"Then why do I get the impression that there's something you're not telling me?" Kaito demanded coaxingly.

"You're not getting your way with me this time, Kaito Kuroba. I won't yield no more," Akako obstinately declared.

Kaito seized Akako's slim waist and twirled her. Then he materialised a single red rose out of nowhere and presented it to her. Staring deeply into her exquisite eyes, he said, "You look much more beautiful when you're agreeable. Can you do it, just for me?" He could virtually see Akako's defense breaking down. Kaitou Kid knew that if there was one thing he possessed, it was charm, and he exploited it fully to his own advantage at times.

"Oh alright. I warn you, I can't bring him back to life," Akako held up a hand as Kaito attempted to interrupt, "I can only turn back the time until before he took the poison which shrunk him. However, everything has a price. In this case, it must be exchanged for..."

--

Shinichi Kudo was tossing and turning in his bed as snatches of remembrance intermingled with his dream. _"Shinichi, come back soon!" "Watashi wa suki da yo, Shincihi!" "Why? Why are you doing this for me?" "Because I love you more than anyone in this world!" "Shinjutsu wa itsumo hitotsu!" "I can't understand the reasons for murder, and I don't want to." "Murder, you need a motive, but for saving a person, you don't need any rationale." "How did you know I was lying about the mini air tanks?" "When Shinichi and I were in elementary school, I was caught in a torrential downpour. Shinichi came up to me and offered me an umbrella. I asked him what he was going to do without an umbrella. He pat his bag and said, 'Shinpai shinaide. I'm a detective, I already know this is going to happen. I have a spare here.' The next day, he was absent from school because of high fever. He lied about the umbrella. His expression, at that time, was exactly like yours, Conan-kun." "What is your true identity?" "My true identity is... is... My true identity is Kamen Yaiba!" "Hanninwa, anata!" "If we let a murderer commit suicide because we uncovered his crime, we are but ourselves a murderer!" "I'll wait for you, Shinichi..."_

The last image that swam in his mind was the luscious face of a certain young woman. Then he gradually opened his eyes. He would have jolted up in astonishment if it wasn't for the acute throbbing in his head. He was looking straight into brilliant sapphire eyes practically identical to his. For a moment, he thought he was facing a mirror, except he could feel a nose touching his own. The owner of the eyes and nose moved away and yelled, "Okasan, he's awake!"

He surveyed his surroundings. Apparently, he was in a bright sunny room with yellow wallpaper and sunlight pouring in through a wooden window. The ambience of the room was extremely cheery. He felt his head. It was bandaged. _Why am I here?_ He racked his brain to find a solution but came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. A total abyss.

"Who am I?" he murmured in perplexity. He could recall completely nothing.

"The boy who had shouted turned to him and said, "You really can't remember anything?" He shook his head in frustration. The boy punched him gently on the back and said, "You're my twin brother, Tenichi Kuroba of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenichi... Kuroba?" the amnesiac boy mumbled. The name did not ring any bells.

"Yup, Tenichi Kuroba. I'm Kaito Kuroba, your twin brother. I'm the elder one, naturally! The doctors warned us about this. You were involved in a car accident and unfortunately, it left an impact on your cerebrum. So you lost your memory. Other than that, you're perfectly thriving! That's why you're no longer staying in a hospital. Don't worry, bro, I'll help you through everything. If there is anything you don't understand, just ask me," Kaito offered.

Tenichi managed a weak smile at Kaito. Everything was foreign to him. However, he was determined to assimilate everything in. It was an instinct so profoundly ingrained in him - to learn and discover new things.

"Why don't you start by telling me all about Tenichi Kuroba?" Tenichi requested with a grin. Kaito lit up at seeing him reclaim his composure so quickly. Regular people might become detached and miserable at the prospect of losing their lifetime memory. Nevertheless, Tenichi Kuroba was anything but ordinary.

"No problem! Well, I don't know that much about you really. You see, we were separated at birth because you were kidnapped by a nurse in the very same hospital you were admitted into. After that we lost all trace of you. Recently, a nurse recognized your face as identical to mine and she contacted us. To be honest, this is the first time we've spoken. But don't worry, from today onwards we'll be inseparable! Let me fill you in with our family history. Our otousan is Kuroba Touichi, a legendary magician..."

--

Kaito closed the door behind him and heaved a tremendous sigh of relief. It was not easy lying to the former Kudo Shinichi, not easy at all. Fortunately, he had an IQ of 400 and was no novice in fabricating a cock-and-bull story while memorising every data of a person's history. _Phew! That is SO typical of Kudo-kun, to be inquisitive and curious about every minuscule detail. And I'm just trying to help him!_

His conversation with Akako floated back in his mind...

_"In this case, it must be exchanged for the reminiscence of his entire lifespan. Every happenings and occurrences in his life will be taken away, all except his knowledge. Knowledge has no appeal to the demons. What knowledge does man possess that they don't?"_

_"You mean, he'll forget everything and everyone?" Kaito asked hesitantly. Akako nodded._

_"Having doubts?"_

_"Chigau! Ok, just do it," Kaito resolved. Akako remained silent._

_"Well, there's a catch," Akako finally said. Kaito groaned. "There always is," he interrupted. Akako ignored that remark._

_"There is the tiniest chance that he might regain his memory. And if that happens, time will revert itself and you know what will happen to him then. You have to make absolute sure that that never takes place. In other words, you must distance him from things and people from his former life. He can't go back to his parents and school. He must start a whole new life altogether," Akako advised._

_"Nani? Then what am I supposed to do with him?" Kaito exclaimed._

_"That's for you to figure out. Oh, and everything that has happened since he took the drug will only be remembered by you and me. Capeesh? So do you still want to turn back time?"_

_"I have no other options, do I? If I don't, he won't even be living anymore. Go ahead!"_

_Akako raised her hands and waved it in an indiscernible pattern, all the while chanting a sing-song mantra. Suddenly, objects began to revolve around the both of them and Conan's limp body. They turned faster and faster until the ground gave a startling lurch. Kaito closed his eyes and flung his arms in front of him at the jerk. Slowly, he opened his eyes._

_He was still in Akako's mansion. It looked like nothing had changed apart from Shinichi's recumbent stature on the ground instead of Conan's._

_"It's all in your hands now, Kaito Kuroba."_

And after that, Kaito hatched this plan of passing Shinichi off as his long-lost twin brother, Tenichi Kuroba. To execute the scheme, he exhausted quite a bit of energy cajoling her mother into accepting Shinichi as his other son.

_"Nani?! One you isn't enough, I have to take care of another?" Mrs. Kuroba practically fainted at the suggestion._

_"Oh, come on, okasan, I can't be that bad?" Kaito pleaded, clapping his hands together and winking at his mother._

_"Hmm... Let's see. You flip at the mere sight of fish, you never follow your curfew, your room looks like it's been hit by a tornado, your teachers complain that even though you're an excellent student, you always cause commotions in school and, you bicker with Aoko all the time, to name a few. Oh no, honey, you're an ideal son other parents can only dream about!" Mrs. Kuroba ended sarcastically._

_"Okasan, don't ever mention that "F" word!" Kaito yelled._

_"Which one? You mean... FISH?"_

_"Aaah, okasan!" Mrs. Kuroba doubled up at her petrified son's ashen face._

_"Fine, fine. Can we negotiate some kind of arrangement? Say like... I clean my room once a month and you put your oar in my proposal?" Kaito solicited. Mrs. Kuroba pretended to consider the proposition._

_"Once a week?" Kaito implored meekly. His mother chuckled._

_"Plus take out the garbage twice weekly. Very well, deal!"_

And now Kaito was stuck with the chores he did not have to do if it was not for Shinichi. _You'll somehow repay me for this. Therefore, from today onwards, Kudo Shinichi no longer exists. And here commences the life of Kuroba Tenichi!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Konnichiwa. My name is Kuroba Tenichi. Hajimemashite," Tenichi greeted everyone in his new classroom and bowed courteously. His classmates ogled open-mouthed back and forth between him and Kaito Kuroba concurrently.

"They look like carbon copies, except for their hairstyle!" the guys moaned, "Another pretty boy to invade the girls' attention. As if having Kaito around isn't enough."

The girls, meanwhile, squealed, "He's absolutely totally utterly gorgeous! I'm in love!"

Nakamori Aoko nudged Kaito in the ribs. "Hey, you never told me you have a twin."

"Itai! Stop that! How could I, when I just found out myself?" Kaito replied, a little peeved at all the effusive interest in Tenichi. _That's just great. I bring him back to life, I accept him into my house, and what do I get? Diverted gazes from yours truly!_

Tenichi, on the other hand, felt indistinctly uncomfortable and uncanny at his situation. Something bugged him discreetly, but he could not pinpoint what exactly. Was it his dark navy sailor's uniform? Or the unfamiliar sea of faces before him? Somehow he felt things should be different. _Oh well, it must be jitters of being new._

Shrugging inconspicuously, he sauntered to an empty seat at the last row, smiling graciously to the welcomes he obtained along the way. _My first day in school. I wonder how it'll turn out?_

--

"Tenichi, Tenichi! I'm Yamagishi Shuko! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Denjiro Ryoko!"

"Tenichi, would you sign an autograph for me please? I'm Yutaka Yumi!"

As soon as Tenichi set foot on the school field, girls came rushing and fawning over him. He almost collapsed under the piling weight on him when suddenly, a hand reached in through the crowd and yanked him out. Together, they fled as the girls realised he was missing.

"Hey, he's over there! Kaito's there too! Let's get them!" screeched a high-pitched voice. They did not bother to turn around to see who. Instead, they speedily scuttled away, leaving the throngs of teenage girls in their wake. Soon, they lost sight of the enthusiastic mob.

"Yokata!" Tenichi gasped in relief, "How on earth did they get my name?"

"You'll be, surprised, how rapid news travel, between teenage girls, especially when, a good-looking boy, is involved," Kaito answered in between heavy breaths, "Come on, let's get home before they catch up."

"Good idea!"

Tenichi and Kaito strode rather hurriedly across a zebra crossing. Suddenly Tenichi had a bizarre sense of déjà vu as he brushed shoulders with a girl. He turned around. Two young girls were walking abreast while immersed in chatting. Both of them were wearing school uniforms standard of a nearby school named Teitan High - Tenichi memorised Tokyo's map. One had short auburn hair with a hair band securing her bangs backwards. She was waving her right hand as if reassuring someone.

However, it was the other girl who dominated Tenichi's stare. She had cascading lustrous black hair and a knockout figure. Her long shapely legs moved gracefully. From her profile, Tenichi noticed a frown between her finely-arced eyebrows. In short, she looked concerned. As he mused on, a slight tingling mounted in his chest.

"Hey, what are you doing? The traffic light's becoming green. Hurry!" Kaito urged and dragged his twin across the road. Tenichi obliged dreamily.

Kaito shoved Tenichi ahead and surreptitiously glimpsed behind his shoulder. _That's Ran! Masaka... Shinichi recognised her? No way! But he was gawking at her... Next time I must be more careful._

--

Ran Mouri twirled around abruptly. She thought she saw someone familiar, someone that looked a lot like...

"What's it?" Sonoko Suzuki asked, glancing back too, "No one's there."

"Oh, it's nothing. I imagined seeing... It's nothing important," Ran shook her head. _I'm thinking so much about him I'm hallucinating..._

"It's Shinichi, isn't it? You thought you saw Kudo Shinichi, right?" Sonoko speculated accurately. Ran bowed her head in silence.

"That's it, Ran. You've got to stop fretting over that mystery otaku. He can seriously look after himself. Ran, oi RAN, are you even listening to me?" Sonoko shook her friend and spotted something sparkling in Ran's beautiful azure round eyes.

"Ran? Daijobu da yo?" Sonoko inquired, worried. Ran hugged her friend tightly, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Sonoko, I haven't seen Shinichi in a week! Nobody knows where he is. He hasn't contacted anyone at all. I'm so anxious! It's not like him to disappear into thin air!" Ran succumbed to tears, unable to ignore the burden weighing down in her chest any longer.

"Ran, he's ok. Really. Shinichi can take care of himself better than most adults, I would say," Sonoko comforted Ran.

"But then, why is there no sign of him at all since I last saw him at Tropical Land? Could it be something happened to him after we separated there? I knew it! I had a really bad premonition when he left. It's all my fault! I shouldn't have asked him to go there!" Ran wailed.

"Ran Mouri! This has nothing to do with you whatsoever. No news is good news right? If something has happened to him, it would be on the news or even the newspapers. As much as I hate to admit it, the guy's famous. And besides, what was his last words to you?"

"H-he said he'll catch up with me later."

"Exactly. Shinichi's not one to break his words. He promised to meet up with you, he will. So don't worry," Sonoko reasoned.

"I-I guess you're right," Ran sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "He thinks too highly of himself to break a promise. But all the same, I can't bear waiting without doing anything!"

"Well, there's something you can do if it makes you feel better. Your otousan's a tantei-san. You can ask him to investigate Shinichi's whereabouts."

"Otousan? He despises Shinichi!" Ran declared.

"Yeah, but he loves you. He can't stand seeing you moping around. Well, maybe you can consider putting a little more pressure by demonstrating a karate move," Sonoko suggested. Ran giggled.

"Arigato, Sonoko. You're a really good friend, you know that?"

"That goes without saying. The world can't rotate without Sonoko Suzuki!"

And with that, the two friends ambled, hands around each other's waist, into the golden horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

All was tranquil in the neighbourhood around Mouri's Detective Agency when all of a sudden a deafening crash broke the peace, causing every bird in close proximity to take flight in panic. It was Ran Mouri, lodging her resilient fist into Kogoro Mouri's office desk. Kogoro cringed.

"That's blackmail! I knew I shouldn't have sent you to those karate lessons. Darn hindsight! Who would want to harm that tantei bozu anyway?" he expostulated at a teed-off Ran while hiding behind the toffee-coloured couch.

"Um, like, errr... EVERY RELATIVE OF THE CRIMINALS SHINICHI PUT BEHIND BARS!" Ran bellowed. Her otousan could have sworn his hair fanned backwards for a second there.

"Ok, ok! I get the idea!" Kogoro spluttered. He muttered under his breath, "What kind of father-daughter relationship is this?"

"What did you say?" Ran enquired in a menacing voice. He immediately shook his head, "Nothing, nothing! But why don't you contact his parents for help? Surely they want to know what happened to their only son."

"I tried, but they're really hard to reach. Shinichi told me before that his parents travel all the time. Shinichi's otousan even wiped out all means of communication with them to elude his publishers' harping on manuscript deadlines. I left a couple of messages at their house in Los Angeles, but God knows when they'll get it," Ran elucidated.

"But where should I start?" Kogoro pointed out, desperately hankering to find a way out.

"How would I know? You're the detective here! But I suggest you start with Tropical Land where Shinichi was seen last and his house too."

Kogoro sighed sorrowfully. There was no getting out of this one.

--

"Sumimasen, can you tell me anything about the patient admitted here on March 3 due to a car collision at Beika Street? His name is Kuroba Tenichi," Tenichi inquired to the receptionist at Beika Hospital. He did not tell the receptionist that he was Tenichi Kuroba himself because he did not want his family to discover that he had been there. In fact, he managed to evade their accompaniment today purely based on luck. Kaito had to complete his weekly chores and Mrs. Kuroba had to attend a friend's birthday party.

For the past few days, whenever he wanted to go out, either Kaito or his okasan offered to go with him. At home, he felt eyes unobtrusively scrutinise him around the clock. Their peculiar conduct did not escape unnoticed. It was as if they were afraid he was going to do something unwelcome or something uninvited might occur to him.

In addition, Mrs. Kuroba had been all too polite to him. By all means, they never had any form of interaction for 16 years so it was quite understandable. However, there was an inexplicable distant atmosphere between them, unlike other mother and son rapport.

Most of all, both Mrs. Kuroba and Kaito seemed unwilling to assist him in recovering his vanished memory. Surely they should be just a teeny bit curious where he had been or what he had been doing all those years? But no, they gave him the impression that they would rather that he never remembered anything. Heck, they even found a zillion excuses so he would not report his kidnapping to the police. Was that outlandish or what?

All the more reason to investigate the truth.

"Gommenasai, we have no record of that person ever staying here, sir," the receptionist informed Tenichi much to his amazement.

"Are you sure?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Hai," the receptionist confirmed, "Besides, sir, there wasn't any accident at Beika Street on March 3."

Tenichi stood stone still, his pupils dilating in shock. _Nani? What's going on?_

"Sir? Sir?" the receptionist called, "Are you alright?" Tenichi recuperated his consciousness.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Domo arigato ne," Tenichi said and headed towards the exit, his brain working overtime to achieve a seamless solution to the puzzling mystery._ I woke up without my memory, everything around me feels phony and I was given trumped-up story. And there was that girl on the zebra crossing. Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere? Her soft black hair and tender gaze, so very familiar... Like a dream of a dream..._

He suddenly caught sight of an old newspaper at the newspaper stand with the words "Meitantei Mouri Kogoro Busted Another Murderer" emblazoned across the headlines. _Mouri... Kogoro? Mouri? Mouri... Ran?_ His contemplation was intervened by an intense twinge in his chest coupled by a fiery sensation in his head.

"Aah," he cried before crumpling into a chair, his right hand tightly gripped over his thumping heart whilst his left hand searched for support. Sweat beads broke out on his creased forehead and the earth swirled before his fuzzy eyes. He shook his head repeatedly to focus his sight. After a while, the sting somewhat ebbed and his vision cleared. Although so, whenever the name "Ran Mouri" crossed his mind the pain returned full force.

"I don't understand," Tenichi said in a wavering voice to nobody in particular. When he felt well enough, he stood up and started to leave.

"HELP!!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was a female voice from outside the hospital. Intuitively, Tenichi whizzed towards the source of sound.

In front of a giant skyscraper lied a bloody woman, her arms outstretched and eyes closed. Passersby immobilised at the heinous scene before them and some women screamed in terror.

Mechanically, Tenichi knelt down beside the cadaver and ascertained her death while hordes of people gathered around him. Subsequently, he started examining the deceased. She was sporting customary office garments – branded grey jacket over a collared white shirt with matching grey skirt. Her long hair was strewn messily over her blood-stained face. Tenichi noted that the blood was coughed from the victim's mouth. _Orle? Her red shoes, why are the tips so badly scraped?_

Meanwhile, passersby pointed and gossiped. "She fell from the roof of that building." "Someone alert the police!" "That's horrible!" "Is it an accident?" "No, I don't think so. It looks like she committed suicide." Tenichi was practically oblivious to the chit-chatting as he gazed fixedly at the roof.

Presently, the police arrived and assembled at the roof. "Outsiders are not allowed into the line!" a police ordered.

"Sato-san, where's Megure-kebu?" a tall tanned policeman asked an attractive officer.

"Oh, he's engaged in another case. It's up to us here, Takagi-kun," Miwako Sato replied. Wataru Takagi gulped plainly but luckily for him, Miwako did not notice.

"So what's the situation?" she addressed a uniformed officer.

"According to eye-witnesses, the vic named Nishioka Rina suddenly fell from the sky. That man being interviewed over there is Kitagami Ichiro. He stated that he was a friend of the vic. She seemed to have committed suicide in front of him," the police officer indicated a shivering middle-aged man crouched at the side.

"It's me! I instigated Rina's death!" Ichiro howled loudly. Tenichi and everyone within earshot were taken aback at the disclosure. Chatters were heard all over the place.

"Kitagami-san, care to explain it clearly to us?" Miwako asked.

"Rina was my ex-girlfriend, we broke up three months ago. Today, she suddenly asked me out, saying that she missed me and wanted to restore our relationship..."

"And then?"

"I rejected her because I knew it would never have worked out between us. Then... then... Then she yelled, 'I'll die in front of you!' and climbed up the wire fence. I didn't have time to stop her and she... she..." With that, Ichiro relapsed into a raucous fit of wailing.

Takagi approached the wires surrounding the roof, placed his right foot into one of the holes and endeavoured to scale up the high fence. He asked, "Did she climb like this?"

"Yes," Ichiro answered in a dejected tone, "Just like that, with her back facing me..." Tenichi was startled. _Orle?_

He paced up to the fence and said aloud, "That's weird? If she jumped like that, she should have landed face downwards. But from what I saw she was facing the sky."

Ichiro's face darkened ominously in dread. "Is that so? Or could it be she jumped facing me? I don't know, I was too agitated to think properly! I'm so useless! That's why I failed to save her!" Out of the blue, Ichiro leaped onto Takagi and grabbed his collar. "Please, please arrest me! I caused her death! It's all my doing! Arrest me!"

"Ca-calm down, Kitagami-san, we cannot apprehend you for that," Takagi stuttered. Ichiro fell onto the ground and sobbed convulsively. Tenichi surveyed his trembling form with a thoughtful air.

"Looks like Nishioka-san committed suicide because she was abandonned by Kitagami-san. Kitagami-san, can you follow us to the police station to testify?" Takagi requested and turned to the police team, "Ok! Our work's done here!"

Tenichi was disgruntled at the turn of events. "Choto matte, did Nishioka-san shout, 'I'll die in front of you!' while climbing the fence?"

Ichiro looked surprised and said, "Yes."

Tenichi motioned to the fence, "This wired railing is awfully high. It should be quite tough for a woman to ascend it. Hence, you should have enough time to stop her..."

At his words, everyone was thunderstruck. Takagi stammered, "T-th-that's true."

For a moment an expression of fear flitted across Ichiro's face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Instead, he hung his head. "Please don't torment me any further... You're right, I should have had time to stop her, but it was all so sudden I didn't know what to do! I know I'm hopeless and heartless! Quick, take me to the police station! I can't bear staying at the place Rina died anymore!"

Tenichi pursed his lips and set his eyebrows. Crossing his arms, he mulled over the case. _No matter how I look at it, this guy seems downright guilty! But I don't have any decisive evidence..._

Suddenly, he spotted something on the ground. "Orle?" Tenichi ejaculated, "What's that?" He stooped down onto one knee and touched it. _Red-coloured... SHARDS? It leaves a trail to..._ Shinichi's eyes followed the fragments._ The fence! What are they? Where have I seen them before... That's right! They are the exact same hue as the shoes Nishioka-san was wearing! Soda! Sodatanda! Yosh, time to reveal the truth..._

"Choto," Tenichi called out to the police, "I have one more query."

Miwako turned around rather impatiently. "What's it?"

"Nishioka-san's shoes. The high-heel tips were unusually grazed. Under normal circumstances, there shouldn't be such marks if you walk properly. So what kind of walking stance would create such scratches?"

"Maybe she just wore those shoes today incidentally?" Miwako conjectured. Tenichi shook his head in disagreement.

"She was dressed too nicely to put on a pair of worn shoes."

"What do you think then?"

"Those scuffs can be made, say," Tenichi narrowed his keen cerulean eyes at Ichiro, "if you haul an unconscious person on your back with the shoe tips rubbing the ground?" Gasps emitted from the crowd.

"Look at the trail left by the red pieces of Nishioka-san's shoes. They lead to the precise spot where Nishioka-san allegedly jumped. Perhaps, someone made Nishioka-san pass out and then threw her down?" Tenichi continued. He saw everyone's eyes widen as an inkling of truth dawned on them.

"What do you have to say?" Sato shot at Ichiro. He trembled.

"I-I just remembered! At that time Rina stumbled. That's why her shoes were chafed! Yeah, that's it!"

"Can you tell me how many times she tripped then?"

"That's not important! She jumped before my eyes! That's the complete truth!"

"If she really jumped herself, then on the fence she should have left THAT," deduced Tenichi.

"What?"

"It's a permanent emblem given from the heavens when a human is born. A trace that can become the most critical evidence in a crime investigation due to its uniqueness. Fingerprints," Tenichi finished resolutely. Ichiro stared at him, speechless.

"Fingerprints, eh? Ha ha ha. I forgot all about that. Didn't I say I'm hopeless? That must be why Rina loathes me," Ichiro verbalised in a frosty tone, his face darkening sinisterly. Suddenly, his fist shot out at Tenichi!

Spontaneously, Tenichi got hold of a soda can on the ground and kicked it powerfully at Ichiro's face. _Goal! _Ichiro plummeted onto the ground with a thud.

"Damn! It's all Rina's fault! She shouldn't have dumped me!" Ichiro cried.

Tenichi scorned at the pathetic figure on the ground. _Crap! You murder someone and you blame her for it. How sick is that?_

All bystanders were amazed and they all gazed at Tenichi, impressed.

"Excuse me, have I seen you before somewhere? Who are you?" Takagi wondered at Tenichi in admiration.

The answer came so naturally that Tenichi did not even realise he was saying it. "Kudo Shinichi, tantei-san."

A ray of light flashed in Tenichi's eyes and he plunged to the ground out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm fine, I really am, Megure-kebu," Shinichi Kudo assured a plump moustached man in ginger-coloured hat and trench coat with a green necktie, "I just didn't get enough rest. I know you're a busy man, kebu, so I shouldn't bother you any longer."

They were standing in the monotonous white atrium of the Beika Hospital. Jezu

Megure had gotten wind of Shinichi's reappearance from Sato and Takagi. Therefore, he had come to check up on him.

"Fine, then. I was rather worried because you have not appeared for some time but now seeing that you're up and about, I can relax. You should go and check up on Ran too, she reported your disappearance two weeks ago. She was so concerned about you. What have you been up to these days?" Megure asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, this case and that. They're time-consuming cases that require me to go undercover and so I can't tell anyone about them. That's why I've been absent. Another thing, Megure-kebu, please leave my name out of this case. You see, my clients would be very annoyed to find me leave my post and solve a case here. So it would be a great help if they never learn about this," Shinichi explained. Megure nodded in comprehension.

"If you say so. I hope you finish with those cases quickly. We need you here. Well, get well soon. Ja!"

"Ja!" Shinichi bade adieu. Watching as Megure left, he hurried to the hospital restroom and rearranged his hairstyle and changed out of the hospital robe. Looking into the mirror, Kaito Kuroba's smug face grinned back.

_Now that's one less person to deal with. Seriously! I let him out of my sight for a few hours, and he has to go and get himself a case! And I'm left with this colossal mess to clean up. Sigh_

_But the most important thing now is, he remembers being Shinichi Kudo. But seeing he's not dead – YET, I guess he has not fully recovered his memory, only snippets of it. Now what should I do to wheedle him into believing he's Tenichi Kuroba again?_

A man beside Kaito raised his eyebrows as he saw Kaito's countenance change from a grin to a reflective look then a frustrated expression. Suddenly, Kaito tousled his hair and moaned, "Aaah!" The man jumped in surprise and rushed out of the lavatory, muttering, "Kids nowadays are so emo!"

Kaito resumed weighing up his dilemma. _What should I do, what should I do? Come on, Kaito Kuroba, you have to think of something! Nothing's impossible for Kaitou Kid, right?_ A beam of light sparked in his brain and he looked up in delight. _I've got a plan._

--

Tenichi writhed in his bed as his nightmare persisted. In his nightmare, he somehow became a child and was pursued by some ferocious crows. He ran and ran, but he could not shake them off. Suddenly, he bumped into a little girl with coffee-coloured hair who intoned "You must not tell anyone..." over and over again. As she droned on, she steadily increased in size. On the other hand, the crows had pulled alongside him and he was totally trapped between them. He recoiled down and flung his arms around him but the crows were getting closer and closer. They were about to peck him when out of nowhere a shimmering angel with a rather pointed tuft of hair swooped down and rescued him in her affectionate arms. He looked up at his guardian angel's face. It was the most beautiful vista he had ever seen. Together, they flew higher and higher away from the hellish place into the clear indigo sky with fluffy white clouds...

"TENICHI!"

Tenichi positively jumped and opened his baby-blue eyes wide. It was Kaito.

"You scared me to death!" Tenichi yelled in an irate voice. _If it wasn't for me you're already dead, _Kaito fumed.

"I only woke you up because I can't stand seeing you slobbering in your sleep with that mushy look on your face. What if people thought it was me?" Kaito chided. He lowered his torso and whispered mischievously in Tenichi's ears, "Tell me the truth, were you having an erotic dream?"

"BAKA! OF COURSE NOT!" Tenichi hollered in Kaito's ears. Kaito staggered a few steps backwards in dizziness. A few nurses rushed into the room and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all," Tenichi answered quickly. The nurses looked doubtful but nevertheless they shut the door behind them.

"Now thanks to you I'm deaf!" Kaito glared at Tenichi and dug his ear. Tenichi guffawed without any hint of being remorseful.

It was just then he wondered what he was doing in a hospital. _I... I was solving a case. And I said I was Kudo Shinichi! Who...?_ He winced as his head throbbed.

Kaito observed his every action intently, waiting for the question he knew would come...

"Kaito, do you know who Kudo Shinichi is?"

"Huh? Certainly I do. He's a famous high school detective. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just heard his name and got interested. By the way, how did the murder at a nearby building turn out?" Tenichi asked. He did not really want to confess his real reasons for inquiring.

"Murder? What murder?" Kaito asked feigning perplexity. A startled look flitted onto Tenichi's face.

"You know, the suicide of a woman which turned out to be in truth a murder. Just at the building beside this hospital," Tenichi probed on.

"There's no such thing," Kaito said with a frown. Suddenly he exclaimed "Oh!" as if he had just discovered something and picked a newspaper up.

"You must have been reading this before you fainted," Kaito surmised as he held up the newspaper, "It's about Kudo Shinichi discovering a suicide which in fact turned out to be murder."

Tenichi took the newspaper and read the title: Kudo Shinichi Unravelled a Suicide-Disguised Homicide. Disbelief flooded him but he shammed a placid façade.

"Why did I faint?"

"Evidently, the car accident affected you more than at first meets the eye, the doctor said. But don't worry, this is only a temporary phenomenon. You can continue life as normal," Kaito fibbed. What the doctor really said was, "This is so weird! I can't find anything wrong with him at all!"

Tenichi sent a piercing look at Kaito but Kaito remained impassive. _Otousan taught me long ago to keep a poker face on no matter the situation,_ Kaito silently thought, _if not, I would have broken down at that knife-sharp stare._

"Ok then," Tenichi finally conceded, "I need to go to the bathroom. Wait for me here." Kaito nodded in agreement. Inwardly, he smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

--

Tenichi stepped out of his room and the innocent smile left his face as he shut the door. He did not buy anything Kaito said. _The accident was a lie, and everything else must be too. I don't understand why, but I intend to find out._

A person walked past him. Tenichi identified him to be the receptionist he had asked about his accident. _I'll get the facts from him._

"Sumimasen," he called out to the receptionist.

"Oh, it's you, sir," the receptionist recognised him, "How may I help you?"

"Can you tell me if a murder was committed nearby?"

"Murder? Certainly no, sir," the receptionist replied in shock, "By the way, sir, about the Kuroba Tenichi you inquired about, it seems that I was mistaken. He did stay here for awhile after the accident at Beika Street. Gommenasai!"

Tenichi was dumbfounded, but there was still skepticism in his mind. After he said thanks, he found another nurse close at hand. Quickly, he repeated his question and received the same negative answer.

_Nani? Was it really all just a dream...?_

--

Kaito convened with the receptionist and nurse in a secluded storage room. As soon as the door was locked behind them, the receptionist and nurse removed their camouflage to reveal Akako and Kaito's assistant, Jii.

"So how did everything go?" Kaito questioned anxiously.

"It was exactly as you predicted. Everything went well," Akako confirmed. Kaito exhaled in relief.

"That was close! Providentially, when I went to the receptionist to ask Tenichi's room number, he assumed I was Tenichi. If I didn't discover that Tenichi had asked about the accident, everything would be ruined. And it was fortunate Tenichi has no idea that his 'twin' is a master at disguise."

_That was quite successful, but to ensure he never finds out, I need to do something more. And now, one last trick to make him truly forget Ran Mouri..._

--

It was a clear night as the full moon glowed eerily over the buildings below. Suddenly, a white bird-like shadow dimmed the moon's luminosity. Kaitou Kid soared serenely towards Akako's house once again. However, this time he intended to infiltrate her house clandestinely.

As soft as a feather landing on the ground, Kaitou Kid stepped gently onto the mansion's steep roof. Silently, he snuck into the house through a window and crept stealthily to Akako's basement where all her magical bits and pieces were amassed.

Switching on a torchlight, he soundlessly fiddled with the tubes and beakers of multi-coloured potions. His eyes gleamed when he located the one he was hunting for. Cautiously, he held up a bottle of effervescing golden liquid against the torchlight's shaft of light. The label lucidly read "Love Potion". Smiling gleefully, he stowed the bottle into his pure white jacket and took off for a second time back to home.

--

Kaito's face was deadpan as he devoured his pancakes with his okasan and Tenichi. In reality, he was spying Tenichi from the corner of his eye, his insides churning uncontrollably. It was the moment of truth to see whether his strategy would succeed.

Tenichi was not completely ignorant of being watched keenly. He had always had a sixth sense to discern it when he was being inspected. However, he did not suspect that something was wrong with his food. _They won't poison me anyway, and what was worse than poison?_ And so he shrugged nonchalantly and took a hearty bite of the delectable pancakes, unaware that there WAS something worse than poison.

Instantly, his eyes glazed over and his visage relaxed into a lovesick expression. All he could think about was -- Akako!

Inwardly, Kaito whooped with joy. He actually managed to pull it off! He had experience with Akako's love potion before. Akako had attempted to slip some of it into his food before but failed. _Sigh, the pains I have to go through to keep him alive. But from today onwards, I guess I can take a break..._

--

"Kaito Kuroba! I want to have a word with you," Akako called Kaito. Kaito, who was engaged in yet another pointless debate with Aoko, turned to face her.

"Ok, sure!" he agreed, "Oh, by the way, Aoko, that doesn't mean you win the argument." Aoko stuck out her tongue and taunted, "Oh yes, it does!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm right and you're wrong!"

"Says who? In my opinion, ..." The squabble would have continued longer if Akako did not pinch Kaito's ear and pulled him away.

Together, they went to a deserted room. "So," Kaito started, "What do you want to tell me?"

"What did you do with Tenichi?" Akako glowered sternly. Kaito blinked his eyes naively.

"What? He's 100 fine and normal."

"Ya, if you call fawning over me like a puppy and doing whatever I say normal!" Akako yelled, "You stole my love potion, didn't you? And you gave it to him! What were you thinking?"

"You like it, don't you?

Akako squirmed at the question. She did not exactly resent being stared at admiringly by all the other girls, and she could not at all deny enjoying Tenichi's company. Kaito saw through her.

"He's handsome, cool, intelligent, caring, and he's completely infatuated with you! So what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he's perfect. But –"

"Then I don't see any problem."

Akako considered for a moment. _What was I about to say? Urgh, I can't remember! Darn Kaito!_ Kaito took her silence for submission.

"Since you accepted him, I've arranged a date for you. Here are the tickets," Kaito handed her a couple of scarlet tickets. Akako read words on it: Movie title: Titanic. Date: April 1

"So make sure you bring him there," Kaito told her amiably. Akako narrowed her eyes at him. "This can't be the date Kaitou Kid is planning to carry out the heist, can it? I heard about the recent note sent to the police force. You want me to distract Tenichi away so your pilfering can be successful, right?"

Kaito grinned cordially. "You got me! Yes, I want you to sidetrack him. So will you do it?"

Akako sighed. She was always manipulated by Kaito. The worst thing it – She could not do anything about it!

"Yes."

--

"Ran, that's a very pretty brooch you're wearing!" Sonoko exclaimed as Ran's ruby brooch glittered mouth-wateringly. Being the daughter of the Suzuki Corporations, she was no stranger to all kinds of enticing jewellery but all the same, she was fascinated by Ran's accessory.

"Oh, it's my mother's family heirloom. It's really pretty, isn't it?"

Sonoko nodded in agreement. "With that, you can attract many fine-looking men! Ran, I'm sure you won't regret watching this movie with me!"

Ran's forced a smile. Sonoko had practically dragged her out to watch a movie because she could not bear Ran brooding over Shinichi's nonappearance.

Suddenly, Sonoko ceased her steps. She had perceived something in front of her. As quick as lightning, she leaped in front of Ran, blocking her view.

"Sonoko, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Really! You know what, I'm not really interested in watching this movie anymore. Let's go somewhere else!" Sonoko said in a high-pitched voice which was always a good indicator when she was either nervous or lying. In this case, it was both.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sonoko. Come on," Ran said and pushed Sonoko aside. She halted.

In front of her was an embracing couple, their lips sealed with a blazing kiss. The girl she did not recognise, but the guy was unmistakably Shinichi!!


	7. Chapter 7

_No... This can't be happening... I'm seeing things, I must be. _She laughed a little hysterically. _If I close my eyes and count to three, it would be different._

Ran closed her eyes.

_One... _Her heart thumped.

_Two..._ Her palms started perspiring.

_Three..._ She dreaded the moment. Deep down, she knew what she saw, but she was not willing to accept the facts. It seemed like forever as she gradually unlocked her eyes.

Nothing had changed. There was still the amorous duo, snogging each other so heatedly as if it was no one else's business. Every millisecond Ran faced them, a razor-sharp dagger was thrust deeper into her broken heart. It was incredibly difficult to breathe. Ran wished to cry her heart out, but even her tears failed her. Only a trickle ran down her pallid cheek, one full of devastation and forlorn. Feeling extremely vulnerable, she seeked desperately for a place to hide, but it was as if even God was against her, for the multitude of people roaming around even thinned, and she was unbearably exposed to the harrowing scene before her. For a moment, it felt like the limelight was shining over the three of them and everyone else was just backdrop. Ran felt so alone and forsaken. All she wanted was to escape from everyone, from Shinichi...

With a burst of energy, she bolted away. The anticipated tears which had eluded her so finally came pouring out, trailing sideways beside her puffy eyes as she sprinted at high-speed away from it all. _Shinichi! So that's why he's been missing! So he can make out with another girl!_ _I'm nothing to him! Nobody, zilch! And I was so worried for him..._

She did not know where to go. All she knew was that she had to flee from Shinichi. She ran and ran, tears blurring her vision. Suddenly, a glaring light travelled at full tilt towards her. It was a car, and it was going to smash into her!

_SHINICHI!!_

--

"Kiss me!" Akako had ordered as soon as she caught sight of Ran coming into the theatre. Rapidly, she pulled Tenichi towards her and pressed her lips onto Tenichi's. Tenichi was surprised but nevertheless gratified. They started to tongue-kiss in the presence of the public.

The kiss maintained for some more time but anguish began to inundate Tenichi's heart for some reason. He felt like he should not be doing this, that he had to rescue someone, someone tremendously important and dear to him. His mind told him to prolong the kiss, but his heart pounded furiously against it. Fighting his mind's command with a massive amount of willpower, he wrenched himself away from Akako and dashed out of the theatre, following the directions his heart notified him.

Akako stared at his receding silhouette and smiled ironically. _I should have known, the love potion is nothing against true love..._

Meanwhile, Tenichi ran faster and faster. The angst in his heart augmented every second until it was paramount. Tears streamed down his eyes incomprehensibly as his heart was about to explode at the overwhelming emotions. There seemed to be nothing wrong, but his heart told him a terrible tragedy was about to happen. Abruptly, he saw the appalling scene. The girl in his dreams, his angel, was about to be collided into by a car!

He leaped with every ounce of energy he had towards the girl and lugged her away from the fatal pathway of the car. It whooshed hazardously near them. Shinichi gasped for air and anxiously asked, "Daijobu?"

Ran looked up, more than a bit shaken. The sight of Shinichi brought back all the tears again.

"Shinichi, why, why must you save me? Why do you always show up when I need you most? Why don't you just be cruel to me? How am I supposed to forget you like this..."

Tenichi continued to heave unusually. His memories had started to return fervently as soon as he touched Ran's velvety skin. _"Shinichi, you always look out for me." "Ran, go back home first! I'll catch up with you later!" "You're Kudo, aren't you?" "Wh-what are you saying? Look at me, I'm just a kid!" "If only you were Shinichi, Conan-kun..." "Shinichi has only been gone for three days and I already can't eat and sleep. I'm hopeless..." "Yeah, I really am..." "Shinichi-nichan said he will be back, even if it costs his life! So... So... So please wait for him!" "Wait! Don't go, Shinichi! I also have a lot of questions to ask you..." "Ran..."_

His brain felt like burning and his chest excruciatingly painful. He could not support himself any longer and fell into Ran's lap, barely conscious. Struggling, he opened his eyes an inch to look at Ran's lovely face.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he gasped out, "Ran."

The moment he said that, he fell into a deep deep sleep.

"Shinichi! Shinichi! What's wrong with you? SHINICHI!!"

Suddenly, their surroundings orbitted around them. It was like being in the centre of a typhoon. Ran, hugging Shinichi tightly, looked around in fright.

"Shinichi, what's going on?" asked Ran in panic. There was no response.

As impulsively as it started, everything came to a halt. Ran found Shinichi and herself in a luxurious yet gloomy room. They were not the only ones there; Kaitou Kid and the girl who was with Shinichi were there too.

--

Kaitou Kid had penetrated every line of security placed around the sparkly amethyst residing on a cushioned platform. He reached out his gloved hand and was about to extract the precious gem when all of a sudden things began gyrating around him.

Akako, on the other hand, had been resting on a bench dolefully, awaiting the momentous moment. As she had expected, she arrived at her home after the tornado-like experience.

Ran blinked in perplexity. She had no idea what was going on at all.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked, staring at the duo who had just turned up. Getting still no response, she looked down. Conan was lying there instead of Shinichi, his face as white as sheet. Then she noticed the blood-spattered spot on Conan's chest.

"Conan-kun? Conan!" Ran screamed. A hunch tugged at the back of her brain. _Their same birthdays, same brilliance, same lack of knowledge in music, their near-identical faces... And sometimes, Conan would look at me with sadness that wasn't supposed to appear on a 6-year-old's face. There are moments when Conan would solemnly say he had a different identity but he was always interrupted... Masaka... He was trying to tell me that h-he was Shinichi?_

"Conan! Shinichi! Wake up!" Ran quivered all over at the horrifying sight before her eyes, "Please wake up... Please..."

Now the tears were unstoppable. They flowed freely down Ran's smooth cheeks. Kaito took off his hat and monocle and patted Ran gently on the back. Akako hung her head dejectedly.

"Someone please tell me what's going on!" Ran screeched frantically.

With as consoling a voice as Kaito could muster, he knelt down beside Ran and briefly enlightened her. Ran listened in shock to how Conan had met up with the Black Organisation, how he was shrunk, how he had secretly protected Ran and carried the humongous burden alone, how he had died in Gin's hands and then revived and how he had lived after that.

"Shinichi died... Because of me? Because I brought back his memories?" Ran wheezed in a shrill voice.

"No, no! It's not your fault. It's his fate after all..." Kaito replied in a resigned tone.

Akako finally spoke up. "I can buy him three more hours of living," she said. Kaito detected a subdued tone in her voice.

"What's the snag this time?" he asked vigilantly. It could not be so simple.

"I-I have to give up my po-power in exchange for that," Akako stammered out. Kaito and Ran both gasped.

"Akako-"

"I've made up my mind," Akako stated peremptorily. Kaito and Ran stared at her in silence.

Quickly, as if she was afraid she would change her mind a second later, she set her right hand on Conan's wound and recited some tune. Light shone from her hand and when it was gone, so was Conan's wound. Abruptly, Conan opened his twinkling blue eyes.

"Ran," Conan gasped, "Kid!"

"Glad to have you back, kiddo, but there's no time to lose." Kaito clarified the situation succinctly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Conan directed at Akako. Akako, who was slumped in a chair, smiled slightly in reply.

"Go! Spend some quality time with your girlfriend!" Akako urged. Ran and Conan gave her one last look of gratefulness before leaving hand in hand.

--

The setting sun blazed golden in the glorious sky, its magnificent rays illuminating a sweet couple on the grassy hills. Only they did not look much like a couple because it was a young woman with a boy of 6 years. However, they were as loving as any couple could be.

"It's beautiful, Shinichi. It has always been my dream to watch the sunset with you," Ran said softly. Although it was Conan beside her, in Ran's eyes Shinichi was as tangible as the ground beneath her. The same determined eyes, the same jaw line, perhaps a little chubbier. But to Ran, it made no difference.

"It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Conan said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he blushed fiercely.

Ran was surprised. Shinichi had never said anything that romantic to her. And she was very pleased.

"Shinichi?"

Conan turned to her wonderingly. "Yes?"

"Do you remember what you told me when I lost my memory? When we were running away from the murderer?" Ran asked, reddening herself.

"What I said? Which one?"

"You know, the one otousan said when he proposed to okasan? Can you repeat it to me?" Ran flushed as red as beetroot.

"Oh, that one..." Conan recalled with a blush, "Ahehem. Ran Mouri, I love you more than anyone in this world!"

Ran looked into Conan's eyes adoringly. "I love you more than anyone in this world too, Shinichi Kudo."

The few remaining rays barely lighted their faces as they affirmed their love with sugary kiss.

What finally jolted them apart was a loud bang in the sky followed by showering sparks. It was fireworks! With each flowery flicker the darkening sky lit up. Ran and Conan basked in it with relish. Although they did not say anything, they both grasped what was in each other's mind – the fireworks symbolised their passion which brightened their lives. _Ran, I hope that every time you see fireworks, you will remember me..._

Suddenly, Conan felt something warm seeping into his shirt. He did not have to look down to know what it was. He glimpsed at his watch. His three hour limit was almost up.

Summoning every bit of energy he had left suffering from the agonising ache in his chest, he said, possibly a little weakly, "Ran, I have to go to the restroom, ok? Wait for me here."

"Ok," Ran replied, totally unaware of the fact he was dying - she could not see clearly in the dark and she was not wearing a watch.

Conan walked as steadily as he could until he was out of Ran's sight. Then, he tumbled down behind a thick bush._ I can't let Ran see me die! It's too harsh on her!_

Conan experienced the same pain he felt when Gin shot him. Then his eyes closed.

--

Ran waited for a full five minutes before she started wondering where Conan had gone. Then she suddenly knew.

"Shinichi! Come out, Shinichi! Don't hide from me!" Ran shouted, her anxiety accumulating quickly.

"Shinichi! If you don't come out now I'll let you have a taste of my back kick! SHINICHI!"

Ran searched around frenetically, her gradually tearful eyes sweeping the area for any sign of Conan. She looked behind bushes after bushes and tears began streaming down her face once more that day.

_Shinichi, please don't leave me again! I want to see your face. I need you. Please don't leave me... Why? Why do you always leave me behind? I won't forgive you, Shinichi!_

She was at the verge of giving up when she at last discovered Conan's figure behind a bush.

"Shinichi!" Ran scrambled down beside him and hugged him frenziedly. She could not really believe Conan was dead until she touched his icy hand. As it struck her, she almost fainted and collapsed onto the grass. However, through her hazy eyes she noticed something written down in blood beside her. It read: Be strong, Ran. _Shinichi..._

Something purely white arrived out of the blue. It was Kaitou Kid, holding the glittering purple amethyst in his hand.

"Quick! Legend says that there's a gem called Pandora which could grant immortality if someone consumes the single drop of water flowing from it when he puts it under moonlight. It should be true; my otousan died looking for it. It could save Kudo-kun's life!"

The new hope spurred Ran back to full consciousness. Looking expectantly at the gem as Kaitou exposed it to full moonlight, they waited. And waited.

"It's no use!" Ran cried in despair. Her tears dripped onto Conan's pasty face. The moonlight shone on the both of them, and on Ran's ruby brooch. Suddenly, a drop of water appeared on the glossy surface and dripped directly into Conan's mouth.

Light emanated from Conan supernaturally and before their eyes he expanded into Shinichi, much to everyone's astonishment! Shinichi coughed and opened his eyes wide.

"Hey, I'm not dead!"

"Baro! Can't you say something a little more optimistic?" Ran admonished amidst tears and laughter. With joy, she pounced into Shinichi's arms.

"So the ruby is Pandora!" Kaito exclaimed, "Man, you really won't die!"

"That's the welcome I get from my 'twin brother'?" Shinichi snorted. Then he turned meaningfully to Ran, "You saved my life."

Their face drew together and they were about to kiss when Kaitou annoyingly butted in. "Ahem, should we go now?"

Shinichi and Ran shot icy daggers at him. And disregarding him, their face pressed together and they sealed their lips with a sizzling kiss.

--

Shinichi, Ran, Kaito and Akako were standing in Shinichi's manor catching up with each other.

"Thank you, guys, for saving my life. Doumo," Shinichi bowed at Kaito and Akako.

"Hey," Kaito said, "Does this mean you'll stop chasing after me?"

"Not on your life! I'll give you a month's time of freedom, and then we're back to the pursuit part."

"Hey, no fair! I saved your life!"

"So Akako," Shinichi ignored Kaito, "Are you fine without your powers?"

"Sure! In fact, ever since I renounced my powers, I started noticing that there are many other terrific guys other than you two. I found someone new," Akako said happily. The doorbell rang.

"Ah, that should be him right now," Akako went to unfasten the door to reveal -- Hakuba Saguru!

"A charming rose to match my luscious queen," Hakuba bowed and presented a crimson rose to Akako who accepted it in elation. Everyone else vomitted at the gross remark.

"So Kaito, you're the only one single now," Shinichi teased.

"Um, well, you made me realise how short life can be. And so I sort of started dating someone. You repaid me for my hard work after all, Kudo."

"Let me guess. It's Aoko, right?" Ran interjected. Kaito stared at her in amazement. "How did you know?"

That got everyone snickering. Kaito was approximately the only one who did not realise how obvious it was.

The bell rang again. Shinichi wondered, "Who could it be?"

He opened the door. Who should be standing there but Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyoma – holding hands!

"Hey, how can you leave me out of all the fun?" Heiji said.

"You two... started dating?" Ran asked exultantly. Both the newcomers became scarlet immediately.

"You two made us grasp the fact that we should enjoy every moment of our lives while we can. So we decided to... Anyway, I couldn't find anyone better and so I have to contend with her," Heiji said. Kazuha positively glowered at him.

"I'm the one who has to contend with you, you idiot!" Kazuha shrieked. That was the tell-tale sign that a full-blown argument was about to erupt.

"Some things never change," Ran smiled, "So what's next?"

Everyone turned to her at the question. Shinichi declared with a gleam in his eyes, "What else? Complete our unaccomplished mission. Defeat the Black Organisation!"


End file.
